


Yandere Leon You’re Beautiful

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Pokémon rp
Relationships: LeonxClara





	Yandere Leon You’re Beautiful

A pink haired girl named Sakura is on her way to become a Pokémon master with her trusty starter Rillaboom named Derek. She was heading back to the wild area in the Galar to visit an old friend who helped with the crazy, nut case set of twins...Shielbert and Sordward who gigantamax the poor innocent Pokémon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You forgot Leons part. I am here  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
So sorry I went out but now I’m back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh sorry, I forget. I'll do Leon's part

Leon was standing next to his starter Pokemon Charizard as he was giving him some food and his other Pokemon. So, they won't be hungry or thirsty. "Another battle came and gone. Good job, team." He said. His Pokemon cheered and then went back to eat.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok thanks  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey would you mind if Leon forces himself on my oc?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok doing my part now  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara the champion of the Johto Sinnoh Unova and Kalos regions recently just arrived in the city that Leon currently calls home Wyndon. She was supposed to be given a tour of Galar by Leon but sighed when she looked at her watch and he was 15 minutes late.

Raihan was currently in the wild area looking for more dragon type Pokémon to add to his team since he is Hammerlockes stadium dragon type gym leader the great Raihan. He was searching for Kommo-o Salamence Garchomp Druddigon Dragalge Noivern Kingdra Dragonite Drampa Hydreigon and Tyrantrum too.

Sakura was riding her bike through the wild area until she came to a stop when she saw an old friend of hers--Raihan looking for something or someone. She rode her bike down to where he is. "Hey, Raihan. What are you looking for?" She said. She doesn't want anyone to know that she's from Unova Region and her father is a gym leader and mayor. 

Leo look at his watch and realized he's late to meet up with her, Champion Clara. "Oh no, I'm late! The others are still eating." He said to himself. He look towards his partner. "Charizard, I need to go and get Clara. Bring her here." He said. Charizard nodded as he took off towards Wyndon city to his trainer's friend.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After Clara recognized Leon’s Charizard she hopped onto him and she was taken to where he was in no time at all. She got him thanked him and walked up to Leon. Man was he sure hotter and sexier as hell in person she thought as she covered up her nosebleed. 

“Looking for some more powerful dragon types to add to my team. Looks like I caught all of them that are found here. Next I wanna catch the legendary dragons Latias Latios Rayquaza Dialga Giratina Palkia Kyurem Guzzlord Reshiram and Zekrom,” Raihan said grinning a fanged smirk at her looking at her up and down.

"Well, we can check out Crown Tundra. They'll have Legendary Pokemon there in a cave." Sakura said as she tapped her chin. She smiled at him not knowing he was checking her out. Nearby the grass was rustling as she put her hand on one of the poke-balls. "Raihan, something's coming." She said.

"Hey, Clara, I'm so sorry for not coming to get you." Leon said. Charizard nudges him in the back. "Huh? Oh, right. Let's set up a tent. That way our Pokemon can play, race, eat together. What do you say Clara?" He said. Charizard nodded in agreement.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
No tent. Please redo Leon’s part and Charizard takes them back to his place in wyndon where he forces himself on her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. I'll redo his part.

Leon was standing outside of his house, his family went to the Isle of Armor for almost a month. His little brother Hop went with them. "Thanks, Charizard. Clara, come on in." He said as he return his Charizard to his pokeball. He took her by her hand as they went inside of his house and locked the doors. He pressed his lips against hers. He even ran his hands down her body.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mmmm! Leon?! Wh-what are you doing? Pl-please let me go!" Clara said as she struggled in his hold and squirmed too as she was opening her mouth about to scream.

Raihan nodded getting his pokeballs ready as well as he took her hand into his gloved one and he squeezed it as he saw it was Regidrago the dragon type regi legendary pokemon. He totally forgot about that one. He brought out his masterball.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sakura giggled as she look at him. She noticed there were two of them. "Look, there's Regieleki!" She said. She grabbed her pokeball that she was choosing. "Let's go, Thunderclap!" She said. Out came a shiny Zeraora as he let out a small roar.

Leon put his hand on her chin to bring her back to his lips as he kissed her for a quick second. He took her by her hand and went to his bedroom. He closed the door and locking it. He pin her against the wall as he kissed her again. He pulled away from their kiss. "You're just so hot and beautiful~." He said as he kissed her neck and running his hand under her shirt.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"B-but Leon please! I-I d-don't want this! Please stop!" Clara said frightened and she began to shake and quiver nonstop as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to get away from by kicking him in the nuts and she headed for the front doors to his home to leave.

Raihan smirked and he immediately threw his masterball at Regidrago and after a few seconds the light went on and dinged indicating that it was caught and Raihan caught it. He was so happy he wondered how Sakura was doing.

Leon groaned for a bit. He saw his window open and he grabbed his Charizard's pokeball. "Charizard, go and get her." He said. His starter Pokemon nodded as he left to go and find his trainer's friend. He went downstairs as he stood facing the front door.

Sakura and her Pokemon Thunderclap tried to attack it but it used thunder wave to paralyzed Thunderclap. "Thunderclap!" She said as she ran up to him. Regieleki took off as it fled from them. "Oh well." She said. She used paralyze heal on Thunderclap and then she gave him an Oran berry.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um Clara never escaped yet. Can you redo Leons part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.

Leon followed her down the stairs. He put his hands on the door as he towered over. He carried her over his shoulder and took her back upstairs to his room again. He locked the door. He put her on his bed as he pinned her down. He kissed her as he held her hands in one hand while running his hand down her body towards her leg.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mmmmm! Mmmm!" Clara said as she mumbled and muffled a moan and a mewl against his lips as she arched her back as tears slipped down her cheeks. She sobbed and cried silently as she shuddered in bliss.

Raihan nodded and he put his arm around her and he picked her up bringing her back to Freezington to his cabin and he healed up all of his new pokemon. He brought her to his bed as he laid her down and he jumped on top of her and stroked her cheek gazing deeply into his eyes as he kissed her soundly.

Sakura bend her legs underneath him as she kissed him back. She pulled away. "Raihan?" She asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck very loosely. She wanted to ask him about something.

Leon kept kissing her while running his hand underneath her shirt for a bit. He even moved his hand down towards her skirt. He pulled away from their kisses. "Are you going to run again if I undress you, Champ?" He asked while groping her breast.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara still continued to cry and she whimpered shaking her head no submissively as she just gave up and gave in. She took all of her clothes for him leaving her naked and she was never wearing a belt or pants. She was wearing a miniskirt.

Raihan pulled away and he looked deeply into her eyes as he cupped her cheek and stroked it.  
"Yes my little Goomy? Was is it baby cakes?" He asked her purring as he kissed her all over her face dry humping her as well.

Leon smiled as he took his cape off along with his baseball cap and shirt and then threw then onto the floor. "You ready, champ?" He asked as he dry hump her. He began to suck on her neck by leaving hickeys. 

Sakura giggled behind her hand. "It's baby cakes. I was thinking that you and I were kissing and we took our clothes off at the same time." She said. She always had a crush on him ever since she started her journey with her Rillaboom; Derek when he was a Grookey. She kept staring into his eyes through her yellow eyes.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara nodded and whimpered and moaned softly as she WAITED for him to suckle on her nipples. She arched her back and dug her heels deeply into his mattress.

Raihan nodded and at the same exact time she stripped he did that too as he wanted to feel ger flesh against his he entered and pushed into her with all his might as he started thrusting slightly while he suckled on her boobs.

Sakura kept kissing him while stripping her clothes. She moaned when she felt his lips and hot breath on her nipples. She has always been jealous of other girls going all googly eyes at him. She remembers when she beat him for the first time while collecting badges.

Leon went down to her breasts as he began to suck on one nipple while squeezing her breast. He kept sucking on her left nipple until it got harden and then he switched to the other nipple and squeezing her left breast.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Leon please!" Clara said crying out in pleasure as she arched her back and she curled her toes as she held his head even closer to her chest. She moaned and whimpered.

Raihan suckled on her nipples good long and hard as he thrusted faster deeper and harder into her once he felt her inner walls retreat as he growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sakura kept moaning as she wrapped her arms around him very loosely. "Talk dirty to me, Raihan~!" She said. She remembers a lot about her battle with Raihan and the girls. When she won her battle with Raihan, the Dragon gym leader and earned the badge and then the girls came up to her. She kept moaning and panting while holding onto him.

Leon undo his pants and belt. He pulled away from her as he stick his dick into her by teasing her as it was rubbing against the entrance. He kissed her deeply and passionately while still rubbing against her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh mmmf! Leon please! Wh-why me? Why are you doing this? I already have a boyfriend!" Clara said crying and sobbing as she let tears fall down her cheeks. She grinded against him by accident.

Raihan smirked at that.  
"Daddy loves you very much sweetheart. You are mine and mine only. I love you and only you. I want no one else but you!" He cooed to her as he grinded against her hips savagely.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Shh. Don't ruin the moment." Leon said as he stick his dick into her. He began to thrust while his hands on her hips. "Once you say you love me. I make you forget about your boyfriend." He said. He kept thrusting deeper into her.

Sakura kept moaning and panting as she kept her arms around his neck very loosely and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh Daddy, keep going~! Don't stop~!" She said. She remembers what those girls say to her if they catch her with their dreamy gym leader.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Leon I understand! I do not love you in that way! I dislike you now! I love my boyfriend Volkner!" Clara said as she thought about the Sinnoh region gym electric type gym leader. She remembered the day he took her virginity and it was beautiful. She moaned out Volkners name by accident.

Raihan smirked and nodded as he kissed her from her abdomen up to her stomach and suckled hickeys across her shoulders as he thrusted in and out of her purring.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The Champion of Galar's eyes went widen of what she just said. "What did you say? Did you say 'Volkner'?" Leo asked as he glared at her. He growled as he stick his dick into her deeper a couple of times.

Sakura kept moaning and panting with a smile on her face. "Oh, Daddy~! I love you so much~!" She said. She may be the daughter of the gym leader in the Unova region but she won't let it stop her from meeting new people, travelling, battling, collecting gym badges and catching new Pokemon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey can you have Leon thrust into her in a new part and with gagging her and tying her to his bed?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Do you want me to re-do Leon's part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The Champion of Galar tied her hands just above her head to the head board as he put his clean boxers into her mouth. Leon began to thrust his dick deeper into her nonstop while digging his fingers into her skin. He kept thrusting by hitting the walls inside of her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Clara said but it was muffled because she was gagged. She moaned muffled as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight as she tried to struggle and tried to get him out of her.

Raihan hit her g spot multiple times as he released his cum into her and he sprayed his seeds deep inside of her as he felt her inner walls tighten around him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sakura moaned as she arched her back as she climaxed as his hot and thick semen was pouring out of her. She let go of him as her arms were spread on the bed and her legs were stretched out. She was panting so much.

Leon kept thrusting his dick deeper and faster inside of her g-spot nonstop. He groaned as he dug his fingers into her skin. He wasn't going to give up on making her fall in love with him and forgot about her boyfriend in Sinnoh.

Clara continued to cry and sob wondering why was he doing this? Why her? She doesn’t really know anything about him and vise versa but yet he’s acting like a yandere. She wanted the gag out of her mouth and she wanted to be untied.

Raihan slipped and pulled out of her as he laid down next to her his hot and sexy muscular chest pressed up against her back as he brought and pulled her into arms while he wrapped them around her securely and tightly.

Leon kept thrusting his dick nonstop. He kept smirking at her and admiring her body. "Do you like it, champ?" He asked. He lean in to stroke her cheek with his thumb. He kept thrusting deeper into her.

Sakura put her hand on top of his hand. She smiled. "Raihan, that was fun~. I hope we get to do that again." She said. She put her hand under the pillow. Her hair was a bit messy even though it was up into a high pony.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara shook her head no to his question as she sobbed and cried. She continued to struggle trying to get the gag out of her mouth at least. She arched her back in pleasure.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Lets do their parts right now  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.

Leon lift her lower half up as he kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He groaned and growled. He was sweating so much as some of it dripped onto her body as he kept thrusting deeper some more. "Moan for me. I would like for you to scream too." He said to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can he ungag her.?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. I just erase one part and rewrite one part of the sentence 

Leon lift her lower half up as he kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He groaned and growled. He was sweating so much as some of it dripped onto her body as he took her gag out of her mouth. "Moan for me. I would like for you to scream too." He said to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara did just that and now that her mouth was free she screamed out Leon and she moaned and mewled too as well. Her hands were tied up though as she stopped crying her eyes were all red.  
"Why me Leon?"

Leon?"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"It's because I watched your championship matches. And I thought to myself that she's beautiful and want to be with her." Leon said. He stroke her cheek with his thumb. "All the other girls wanted corral me but I rather be with one girl. And that's you." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part added plz?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I will. Later, I'm going to have lunch right now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I’ll do my part now  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red at that but she still didn’t love Leon in that way. She arched her back curling her toes and digging her heels deep into his bed as she reached her end and released her liquids all over his cock inside her as she panted and whimpered softly.

Leon kept thrusting his dick nonstop. He kept smirking at her and admiring her body. "Do you like it, champ?" He asked. He lean in to stroke her cheek with his thumb. He kept thrusting deeper into her.

Sakura put her hand on top of his hand. She smiled. "Raihan, that was fun~. I hope we get to do that again." She said. She put her hand under the pillow. Her hair was a bit messy even though it was up into a high pony.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara shook her head no to his question as she sobbed and cried. She continued to struggle trying to get the gag out of her mouth at least. She arched her back in pleasure.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Lets do their parts right now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.

Leon lift her lower half up as he kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He groaned and growled. He was sweating so much as some of it dripped onto her body as he kept thrusting deeper some more. "Moan for me. I would like for you to scream too." He said to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can he ungag her.?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. I just erase one part and rewrite one part of the sentence 

Leon lift her lower half up as he kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He groaned and growled. He was sweating so much as some of it dripped onto her body as he took her gag out of her mouth. "Moan for me. I would like for you to scream too." He said to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara did just that and now that her mouth was free she screamed out Leon and she moaned and mewled too as well. Her hands were tied up though as she stopped crying her eyes were all red.  
"Why me Leon?"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"It's because I watched your championship matches. And I thought to myself that she's beautiful and want to be with her." Leon said. He stroke her cheek with his thumb. "All the other girls wanted corral me but I rather be with one girl. And that's you." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part added plz?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I will. Later, I'm going to have lunch right now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I’ll do my part now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red at that but she still didn’t love Leon in that way. She arched her back curling her toes and digging her heels deep into his bed as she reached her end and released her liquids all over his cock inside her as she panted and whimpered softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Let me know when you are back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her nonstop. He did release some of his liquids but not a lot. So, he kept thrusting and thrusting deeper nonstop. He felt the walls around his cock were getting tighter and tighter. He groaned. 

Leon kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her nonstop. He did release some of his liquids but not a lot. So, he kept thrusting and thrusting deeper nonstop. He felt the walls around his cock were getting tighter and tighter. He groaned.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Leon please! Please get outta me now!" Clara whimpered and begged him to stop and pull out of her now. The ropes were burning into her hands as she cried out.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry took a nap I am back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Not yet, champ." Leon said. He put his hand on her cheek as he ran his hand down her side very slowly and gently. He lift her lower half as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper nonstop as he dug his fingers into her skin.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ow! Leon please! You are hurting me! At this rate I am not gonna be able to walk! I leave in 3 days to go back home!" Clara said begging him and pleading with him to stop and care about her and think about her for once instead of him.

Leon groaned as he climaxed as he unleashed his hot and thick semen inside of her. He smirked. "Well, Clara, do you love our fun?" He asked. He pulled his cock out of her as he laid down next to her. He untied the ropes as he put his arm across her body as he held her closed to him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"What about me leaving in 3 days Leon? I leave to go back home and right now K cannot walk let alone barely move!" Clara said sobbing and crying as she fuckin hated this and she hated him too. She looked away from tearfully and sadly as she sighed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The Galar Champion cupped her chin to make her look at him. "Just stay for a few extra days or so. And then you can go home." Leon said. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Maybe have a Pokemon battle with me, if you win...you can go home and probably forget about me. If I win..." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
However Clara couldn’t deny that she was falling in love with him as fucked up as that sounds. She shook her head no and she nuzzled him kissing his cheek.  
“I-I’ll stay with you forever if you want. I’m falling for you Leon,” she admitted to him rubbing his muscular hot and sexy chest.

"See? I can make you forget about your boyfriend back in Sinnoh." Leon said. He kissed her on her lips for a few minutes. He kept his arms around her body after he pulled the covers over their bodies. "I love you too, Clara." He said.


End file.
